Episode 06753 (01-02-2006)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 6753 Date: Monday, January 2, 2006 MikeyMini Year: 2006 Sponsors: E, L, 10 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie makes a mess of the apartment in order to find a note he wrote to Bert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "If You Lost Your L, Look Around" Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: E for egg A cow hatches a chick, which says "Moo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music by Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peggy sings "He's A Tramp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of an animal auction, where they auction off animals to dairy farmers and the like. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reads Maria and the kids a musical story about two people in Mexico, who happen to be named Maria and Luis too, who love to have visitors and encourage them to visit Casa de Maria or Casa de Luis. Since they both enjoy to have people over, they turn their two casas into one for them all to enjoy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feet of ten brown bears. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly. Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog performs "Disco Frog." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is no one afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids see animals in their alphabet soup. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Practice Makes Perfect" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Long Hard Road, But I'm Gonna Get There." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: L--Loud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar sings his own version of "Bein' Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter L Animals' Limerick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy & The Kids square dance to “Turkey In The Straw” with the Square Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Are you the monster that ate the television? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop Performs "The Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L - shooting stars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs form the letter L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Spanish Word of the Day: Silla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form an L and limbo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Space frogs count to 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rocket countdown: The rocket shoots water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man saws a letter E through the wall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Janice and The Electric Mayhem sing "Rockin' Robin," perched on tree branches. The Robin and some birds are joined by Dr. Teeth on the tambourine, Lips on the trumpet, and Animal, Zoot, and Floyd. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (sand) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2006 Episode Guide